Princess resurrection:musical princess
by Madmans death
Summary: This is a My way story hiro is a special guitarist and can kick anyones as* read it rated t for now MWA ha ha haaaaa romance comes later still waiting for poll results
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN PRINCESS RESURRECTION**

**AN:HEY THERE EVERY BODY THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO ... JUDGE MY STORY! CUZ I WANT TO GET BETTER AT THIS AND I THINK YOU WILL LIKE MY STORY PLEASE REVIEW **

** MADMAN** **OUT**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 1:00pm in sasanaki and it was a bright and clear skied day a man about 5,6 in a light grey hoodie with a single black streak just atop the waist and an unseeable face due to the hood was walking up a hill, when he got to his destination atop the hill he says "huh,she said this is the place on the maps and note she sent me,well I did see a parfait shop in town I guess I'll look there"on his way down he saw a few sights like people talking being friendly riding the bus it was a small but beautiful town,5 minutes later,"where is that parfait shop?"said the man questioning himself, after looking around for a moment he saw a crowd out of the corner of his eye which made him turned and walk over to the crowd to see a small maid carrying a mountain of luggage on a cart that only said 'huga' and a tall gothic dressed lady with long golden hair that shun the suns light off of it and red eyes with black slits in them that understood the small maid that was next to her when he heard the snap of a metal wire and looked up he saw a bundle of iron beam bars coming down the man then started running towards the lady very well knowing he wouldn't have enough Time to save both of their lives he then pushed her out of the way and yelled "jaku kujo"(weak defeat)the next thing he heard were sirens and shrieking in a far off distance and he then heard the lady he saved say "such a nice corpse" with a sinister smile then every thing went black.

"uuuuggggghhhh,my head feels like shit" said the man,he then got up and looked around unable to see forcing him to strain his eyes he then saw where he was "why the fuck am I in the morgue?" then it all flashed back to him "ah yes I remember now I saved that lady from a certain death" he said as he walked out of the hospital noticed it was night and walked to the gates of that mansion he was earlier at."huh when did I get here? Huh i must have been walking while i was in my thoughts,huh and when did this place look ... well nice?" questioned the man,"whatever." He said "might as well figure out what's going on"said the man."I should Probably go through the woods though so no one sees me"as he walked a few minutes he saw the lady he saved earlier being attacked by a werewolf and some wolves the werewolf was about to attack what at this point the man thought was a princess as if by instinct he flashed in front of her and took the hit For her causing an explosion of smoke.

he heard her say "well you certainly take your sweet time" as his wound began to close up he gave a quick introduction and said "names hiro himiyori yours" he heard her say "hime" he then looked at the werewolf who said "lobo wildman now that names are out of the way now DDDIIIEEE". at this black bubbles formed out of no where and made a guitar out of thin air hiro grabbed it and started playing the guitar as well as he yelled out "musical death note" as the song progressed lobo slowly backed away and in a scared voice stuttered "y-y-your the terrifyingly powerful monster known as the musical murderer aren't you?" "Maybe, What's it to ya" "a little name and power to much for an unhonorable werewolf? Ha dogs got no honor" And started laughed. "what did you say, I'll kill you"said lobo but it was to late for hiro had already finished musicul death note and lobo froze and said "damnit" and fell to the ground at this hiro said "lobo wildman you have died an honorable death in combat".while hime looked surprised and thought "the musical murderer is supposed to be a legend it says one a man in a hoodie walked into the middle of a war in between all monster species and killed them all but left one of each species to tell the rest of all monsters in the kingdom and the next day those in the war died and to this day no one knows why that had happened".then suddenly hiro was in front of her and waving she jumped and said "yes?" "i've come to the conclusion your the royalty that revived me"Hiro said "and I believe that means I'm your servant now and till you say" "yes but before we move on take your hood off"hime said at this hiro stiffened and sighed in defeat and said "fine" he took his hood off to reveal red spiky hair stand up with black marks under his eyes(like axels from kingdom hearts II but his hair is shorter than axels) he also had all red eyes and one black circle in each and the Japanese symbol for murder in gold in the center of the black circle she just kept staring at his face and eventually said "you may put your hood back up if you please" so he put it back up rather relieved "come in, a guest room is downstairs, get some sleep"hime said with the slightest blush creeping on here cheeks. hiro started making his way to a room and When he got into his room he saw all his stuff so he decided To unpack,after he had unpacked he sat down on his bed and took out his mp3 player put his headphones on, lied down on his bed,and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN:I FORGOT TO MENSION THE CHARACTERS WILL BE OUT OF OUT OF CHARACTER BUT ITS MY STORY TAKING OPINIONS AND IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER YOU MUST REVIEW**

**ALSO YOU MUST COME TO MY PROFILE PAGE AND VOTE ON MY POLL **

**ALSO IF ANYONE SEES DEATH TELL HIM HE STILL OWES ME THIRTY BUCKS BECAUSE I TOLD HIM JACKY CHAN WOULD LIVE PAST 58**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:Hello, madman back, you better review 4 times if you want another chapter this time including the ones I have now and also just so you know the chapters will be short and will come slower but you can't rush art ssoooo yeahhh but also I've got a life out of electronics (no madder How much I hate to admit it)and I'm new at this and it's hard to keep up with grades madman out**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX**

"everybody say hello to our new student hiro hiyorimi and no to anyone who is about to ask he is not a pervert"said the teacher everybody started laughing histsaricly as if the funniest joke ever was just told. hiro started walking to his seat when a male blonde with the face of a bully group leader tried to trip him,he stopped before he tripped over the leg and lifted the man who tried to Trip him by the collar and said so every one could hear "any one who messes with me will end up like this kid" and threw the guy at the wall,every one stared at him with fear,admiration,and curiosity As he continued to make his way to his seat.

-**after school ends-**

"today was annoying" hiro said as he walked into the house and said "I'm back hime"just after saying that he heard hime say "there" as a chainsaw was swung at jumped back and said in a rather annoyed voice while glaring down at the ground "you almost cut my hoodie" hime looked at him and said "1 there's an invisible man in the mansion and 2 shouldn't you care more about your body than a hoodie"at that hiro looked at her and said "never mind lets just find this invisible man".as soon as hiro said that the invisible man used his wire to cuz hiro in all directions but it did nothing but cut up his hoodie to reveal an 8 pack,grey shirt,and a lot of muscle complete with the angriest face that would ever be seen by anything. hiro said shaking in anger to the Invisible man "y-y- you ripped my hoodie,I will kill you!" and so black round bubbles started to form and grew and eventually started to mix to make a guitar and hiro started playing a Metal song and shouted "death metal:musical army raid".and as he said that a dark portal opened and an army came out and stood in front of hiro.

hime observed them,they were people but were shadows of men(like anti sora from kingdom hearts II)hiro stood in front of the army and yelled to the army "find the invisible man and bring him back to me, now then go" the army then scattered through out the mansion. hiro then went to his master he grinned at hime who looked somewhat shocked due to the show then whispered in her ear "that's nowhere near my true power" she jumped at both how close he was and what he said. hime saw hiro leaving and asked "where are you going?" Hiro said "I'm going to go grab a new hoodie and will be back in a minute but you can come with me if you'd like" he said "I must always have protection,so i'll go with you" he said "then let's get going,my troops won't take long to find that invisible man and we both probibly want revenge soon". and so they walked to Hiro's quarters and on there way just saw some soldiers running around but when they got to hiro's room hime was suprised to see some posters that said stuff like "let insanity lead the way" and so on and so forth then.

she saw so many guitars mounted on the wall she couldn't count them and each was different from the others all genuine guitars as she saw her servant walk over to the closet and open saw many hoodies and saw him grab a blood red hoodie with the symbols of death and insanity in black and Japanese on the front and watched him put it on,zip it up,and pull his hood then looked at her and flashed in front of her and grabbed a invisible thread and ripped it he then took notice he didn't notice nor feel a presence near and thought of 2 possibilities "either the invisible man made an Elaborate setup from afar or he can hide his Presence but no madder what he can't escape my soldiers".he moved away from hime and said "let's go there's a chance that was a last resort incase he was captured or he just did that to get done with the job but either way we're gonna have some words with him". hiro then walked out of his room hime in tow as they walked back they noticed there were no soldiers running around the halls and at that they ran to the room the soldiers were released in to see them all.

and looking as tho there holding something and then both hiro and hime walked up to the invisible man as hiro stepped back hime grabbed a sword out of no were in particular and stabbed the invisible pulled it out and dropped it she then left and ordered Flanders to get her some earl grey tea as she walked doors behind her closed and a few minutes later after making it to the dining room she heard shouts,shrieks and painful yells as well as some thumpin. and then heard the invisible man say "oh dear lord don't kill me you freak" then saw the door open a bit to see scratch marks appearing meaning the invisible man was being dragged away and in nothing but yells of pain after that and hime wondered what was going on then it went silent and hime then heared some brushing off and the sound of foot steppes coming her way.

then saw a messy hiro pop out from behind the door hime then asked "Hiro,what did you do to him?" Hiro replied and said "I made the problem Disappear".hime looked at him for a moment and said "get some sleep,tomorrow your going to fix the house".hiro said in response "why fix it tomorrow when we can fix it now?".Hime eyed hiro questioningly and asked "how do you expect to do that".black and gold bubbles formed,grew,and mixed into a guitar's shape and formed a black and gold guitar and as hiro started playing the guitar, he said times Matinance,and the house started to fix its self and once it was done hime asked "how did you do that?".

Hiro said "this particular guitar can control time for each guitar I have has its own special ability".Hiro was now walking in and asked "is there any thing else you need hime?" Hime said "no,you may go now".hiro started having his guitar Disintegrate into beautiful gold and black amber like flakes and walked out of the room leaving hime to wonder what happened out there .hiro was greeting his sister back from shopping and sawawa pulled hiro close and whispered in hiro's ear "brother you do realize this princess hime character is a royal of the monster realm the realm that used to be our home do you not?".Hiro said "yes I do realize who she is but this royal is different from the rest and I've already died and was revived so its a done deal and if I go to another royal they will be bad people as where this royal fights to live not to kill".

sawawa backed off and said "fine but if I catch her doing something or saying she'll let you die I'll find another royal to supply you blood and kill her do you understand?".Hiro sighed and nodded and said "K" and he walked away while putting his ear phone buds in,grabbing his MP3 player to pick a song,sat on a couch,and watched tv.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX**

**AN:hey everyone also besides the reviews if you all want a specific pair you have to vote on the poll on my page cuz I'm about to do my own thing with characters so ha ha ha ha ha I'm evil a don't care what you want but seriously vote on my page I will take your ideas into consideration.**

** Madman out **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:if your all wondering what took so damn long it's your lack of reviews and who ever sent that dumb review 'where's mr. Kennedy please don't do that again or at least explain the review and also if your wondering why i posted this chapter its because some guests sent reviews**

**MADMAN OUT**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**

**"so this sasanaki town"**

**at the mansion**

"it's not enough" hime said as she put her utensils down to wipe her face. "certainly I will bring more at once mistress" sawawa said. "not that, i am completely satisfied with your cooking" said hime. "I need more servants" said hime "huh?,are you not satisfied with flan and myself?". "It's not that,I used to have hundreds of servants and guards with a castle and everything else I could want, I've fallen from grace".

meanwhile at the middle of the hill with hiro-

"humph, this is gonna be quite a ride with this girl"Hiro said as he started to hear barking he looked around to find the source he saw a puppy barking at a truck thats moving backwards he ran over to the dog to help it but got crushed by the truck.

"driver must've forgotten to park it" said an unknown lady who slowly passed the truck to see a crushed" man, ha, you must be pretty slow since anyone could dodge that" she said "yeah well I would have but" Hiro showed her the puppy he saved while she observed hiro thought _she's pretty cute i'll give her that_ "heh,you've earned my respect" she said changing her arms into that of a dogs and prying the truck off of him "I'll call an ambulance"she said "no need,you see I recover remarkably fast" hiro said seeing this she lifted hiro up by the collar and said "where is your master?" "hehe,sorry cant say but your welcome to follow me to her" hiro says a grin on his face "fine"she said "but first, name" hiro says "names riza, riza wildman" "names hiro, hiro himiyori" hiro by Now realized who and what she is "soooo,what brings ya here to the small little town of sasanaki?" asked hiro "humph,why do you care" said riza hiro looked back at her both hands in his zip up hoodie "hmm,I don't I'm just curious that's all" hiro said "what do you look like with your hood down?" asked riza at this hiro stopped took a breath and kept walking "it's not important,besides why do you care?" riza was about to say something but was interrupted by hiro who said "we are here" in the yard was a waiting hime. riza said growling "so your the one that killed my brother" hime said "it would seem as if you are a halfling ,humph , so you must be the relitive wildman spoke of" as hime said this riza bared her fangs and growled at hime and ran at her "what tricks did you deploy to kill my brother" hime looked at her with her normal cold eyes and said "i didnt use any tricks" riza growled and said "thats a lie how could a weak being like you kill a warrior like my brother" thats when hiro intervened "the answer to that is simple, she didnt kill him, i did" riza looked at hiro and growled "but, you should know what your doing is dishonoring your brother's death" hiro continued riza looked shocked for a moment but then went to punch hiro in the stomach but when she hit hiro he just stood there riza looked slightly scared but managed to say to hiro "your not normal if you can take a punch to the stomach from a werewolf,i guess this means your going to kill me now" but unknown to riza and hime hiro was smiling "no,but i will straiten out this misunderstanding, follow me i will explain,"so the started into the forest "as hard as it may be to exept this it was your brother that attacked the princess ,now the reason he attacked was because you essentially was a hostage and if he did not attack you would have been killed" riza looked supprised "here is his grave, i suppose you want to be alone" hiro said as he left

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**anyways thats chapter 3 feel free to give me advice and also if you could give me ideas for guitars that would be great thanks oh and ill post next chapter when ev****er**

**MADMAN OUT**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:hey sorry i took so long i'm lazy and my head says write storys but my body says be lazy. any ways in case you don't know i made a new fanfiction so to read it go to my page but be warned i did it while sleepy so its gonna be bad anyways i want an OC out of you guys in pms or reviews also i forgot to tell you if you've read this go to chapter one and reread the description of hiro's face or just reread the story for some of the stuff to make sense**

**MADMAN OUT**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"hmm" _what in the world is she doing_ "hello" eeep "what are you doing here riza i thought you left, wait, let me guess, you want to talk with the princess" in response riza hit him and started to hold her hand in pain but managed to say in her pain filled anger " no!, well actually" "I'll see what i can do, k?" riza's eyes widened "really thank you" just as riza said that an old modoled black car came by and grabbed hiro "may I ask why you did that hime" when hime said nothing hiro simply sighed _what ever, it seems riza is following us, man it seems i was right this might just turn out interestingly_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - time skip - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

"finally, I'm out of the car" hiro said "why did you have me follow you all the way here" was all a tired riza said "take a shower and go to sleep it should help"hiro said "what are you going to do" asked the girls at the same time which scared hiro a bit and he literally stared the grim reaper in the socket and took him on "I'm gonna listen to my music and go to asleep" the girls looked at hiro like he needed a life "why don't you go swimming" riza suggested hiro put on a smile and said "no" riza looked at him and said find I will annoy you till you cave in

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - a half hour later - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"OK" hiro yelled "fine I will go swimming with you just shut that death trap of yours" hiro said "yay" riza cheered "go ahead i've gotta get ready" hiro said

five minutes later

hiro walked out with swim shorts on and his hoodie on and up "you realize i meant without the hoodie, right" riza said "no im not taking of my hoodie" riza looked in determination "why not" hiro replied "i would rather not"

2 mins later

"fine i will take it off but be warned i did not want to take off my hoodie" hiro said as he took of his hoodie riza looked in shock at all his scars on his chest and abdomen and then she saw the one on his face and felt sorry and a new admiration for hiro and continued to observe his face "wow,what happened to you" riza question hiro "uuuhhh, its nothing nothing happened" hiro said but he knew she wasnt buying it but he was relieved when she dropped the subject and said "well ok, let's go" riza yelled as she dragged hiro to the paddle boats where there was a hidden wave slayer amongst them they jumped on and riza went zipping around the lake having a great time but while she was enjoying the ride hiro was looking into the forest were he saw the enemy he observed them for a moment and looked away _i'll leave it alone for now but i believe i should adress the matter to hime_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - time skip - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

riza was walking out of the bathroom in a robe due to a bath she recently took "so may i ask what are we going to do about the creatures outside" hiro asked "what do you mean hiro" riza questioned hiro "yes she is right hiro the creatures here are docile and live on the other side of the lake" hime said "no, they really arn-"_ crack "_it would seem it is as i said the monsters here are attacking us" hiro stated "then help us why don't you" riza said "fine fine,whatever" hiro said in a tired tone as he walked to the door jumped in front of the house so it lost its speed and when it stopped hiro walked to the fishmen as they ran at him while others threw items at him.

hiro stopped as the ones running at him thought nothing of it when they reached him he smiled and stood there as they punched him "is there a problem" they backed up and asked "how did you take all those hits and not budge?" hiro smiled but then punched him in the gut and sent him flying he summoned army raisor and started playing and a moment later an army was ready to kill, hiro said in a calm voice "now then either take me to your elder of the tribe or this tribe can disappear" hiro finished with a smile. everyone was shaking in fear now that they knew just who was in front of them "y-y-yes sir we will take you to our elder just please don't kill us" hiro smiled and followed them while the girls followed hiro when they got there hiro talked to the elder and said "i don't enjoy being attacked, by anything weak that is, also im sure you and your tribe want to live and himes blood only works on the dead so capturing hime and drinking her blood is pointless " "what!, ohhhhh this is not good at all, the treason we've commited is sure to get us killed, oooohhhhh" "do not worry i will not report ths to the kingdom but i will be allowed to call on your tribe for a personal favor at any time" hime said, the tribe leader had agreed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - time skip tomorrow morning - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"they better hurry up with the flandre and house retrivement so we can go home, oh by the way you never talked to the princess about that question you had riza, actually never mind i'm gonna go speed up the process on the house and flandre ,seeya" hiro said he got up and ran over to a chain an yanked and flander came flying "oh hiro was right i nev-" riza couldn't finish "yes" hime said "wh-wh- what you don't even know what i was gonna say" riza said "actually i knew the whole time"hime responded riza looked at her and walked away "k, well i'm gonna go help get the house and flander out of the water" hime said" actually you will have to look on land sense hiro just set the house flying with flander "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - time skip the next day - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"uuuuuhhhhhhggggggg finally home ,well im going to bed , night"hiro said "night"riza said "good night" hime said

hiro walked to his quarters took off his hoodie and put it up plugged in his earphones and lied down he glided his finger over his nastiest scar and took his hand away he went to sleep with a single hatred for the man that gave him this specific scar that ruined his life.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN: hey sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up and sorry its horrible i did this while tired and life and body is having 300 drills ramed into it and all are twisting in one direction or the other but 2 are never spinning in the same way and all drill parts that are in me and my life are never the same shape but anyways im responding to 2 certain fans that asked me to finish this chapter but i really will need some ideas for guitars and stuff and some pushes by you guys but i can't quite promise things will be done soon but they will get done and a bonus after i've used up all anime episodes i will make my own story line to keep lifting this story up but i'll need help and i'll toss in some manga in every now and then and by the way for peopol who don't know this you dont need a profile to send a review and plus is free so no exuse to not review **

**p.s. watch the show and read manga before reading this anime's stories**

**MADMAN OUT**


End file.
